Il Mio Valentino
by Kokoroitai
Summary: a sort of last minute, normal-fic-turned-into-Valentine's-Day-fic thing... Rated M for a reason. Ezio/Leonardo


Hey people! Been a while since I've written anything and this is my very first Assassin's Creed story, so if I make any nightmarish mistakes please keep that in mind.

Also I got my Italian from Babelfish translations, so if it isn't right, tell me the right translation and I'll correct it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story.

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, PWP, Bad Italian.

On an extra note, I have no idea how Leonardo's shirt works… so I'm assuming it works like a normal shirt and you can just pull it over you head… k?

---

It was night, Ezio's favourite time of the day. He didn't have to worry about guards and archers seeing him and shoving him full of arrows as he sat on the roof of the house that belonged to one Leonardo Da Vinci, a good friend and Ezio's secret heartache. The assassin sighed, how did he manage to gather feelings for the artist? He really didn't know but after meeting Leonardo properly after being sent by Paola, he couldn't spare a second glance at another person, be they man or woman.

Ezio sighed again and looked up into the beautiful spring night sky. Every time he saw the other man he felt a mild pain in his chest, every time Leonardo smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back, even after his father and brothers were murdered and he thought he could smile no longer. Every time the artist hugged him he never wanted it to end. Ezio whipped round when he heard the crunch of footsteps on the tile of the roof.

"Ezio… it's just you. I heard some noises earlier and only just managed to gather the guts to come and check it out. What brings you to my rooftop this late at night?" Ezio smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing of importance Leonardo. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Leonardo's face turned troubled and he made his way over to sit next to the assassin.

"Ezio… what's wrong?" the artist asked seriously.

"It really doesn't matter Leonardo. Don't worry yourself with a cold blooded killer!" Ezio replied rather sharply, and Leonardo recoiled at the harsh tone. The assassin closed his eyes and sighed "I'm sorry, I'm a little uptight and stressed at the moment. It's probably because of all the-"

"You're in love" Leonardo stated flatly, not taking his eyes off Ezio as he said it. "You're in love and it's forbidden, so you're frustrated about it but there's nothing you can do but watch them from afar and imagine that they are with you anyway." Ezio blinked at the artist.

"How-"

"I've been feeling the same frustration, for many months now the one I want just comes and goes. Sometimes for weeks at a time. I miss him throughout those weeks. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that he might come through the door soon."

Ezio sat for a while, letting everything that Leonardo had said sink in.

"Wait… He?" Ezio remarked dumbly. Leonardo smiled at the outburst and nodded.

"Yes. He. I'm afraid I can't get attracted to women. Their, shall we say, "parts" are not very appealing to me. How about you, are you attracted to males or females?"

Ezio didn't reply straight away, to be honest he didn't really know. He always thought he was a ladies man, but Leonardo managed to wriggle his way into Ezio's heart and didn't look like he was going to remove himself any time soon. But as said before, Ezio couldn't spare a second glance at another man or woman now that he had the artist to fawn over.

"Uh… I'm not really sure. Both I think." The assassin said, thinking it would be the safest route to take.

"Really? I was expecting you to say women. I've never seen you look at a man in an affectionate way before." Leonardo said, looking genuinely surprised.

'Then you really are blind il mio amore' the assassin thought to himself as he looked up at the stars again. He was unsure whether to feel glad that Leonardo was so oblivious, or disappointed that he would have to actually tell the painter if he wanted to see if his feelings were returned. He wanted the artist to know, but at the same time didn't want to risk completely destroying their close friendship.

Ezio looked over at Leonardo, a look of concentration on his face, looking like he was deciding something, before getting up.

"Let's go inside" he said, holding a hand out to help the painter up. Leonardo nodded and accepted Ezio's hand.

The Italian assassin helped his friend into the open bedroom window before swinging through it himself and shutting it behind him. Leonardo stood near the door, looking a little awkward and not knowing what to do with himself.

"Ah… would you like a drink?" Leonardo asked quietly. Ezio shook his head before walking briskly over to the artist, pressed him roughly against the door and crushing his lips against the other's.

Ezio didn't know what to do. Leonardo had completely frozen against him. He wasn't pushing the assassin away, but he wasn't responding positively either. After what seemed like hours of just staring at each other, Ezio closed his eyes and began to move his chapped lips against Leonardo's soft, warm ones. To his relief, the artist moaned softly and began to gingerly respond to the kiss, moving his arms to circle Ezio's neck, while the assassin's arms wrapped around his waist to pull the other man against him.

Ezio pulled away very slightly and opened his eyes, admiring Leonardo's delicate features. Leonardo's eyes fluttered open and he stared into Ezio's eyes. He gasped at the warmth in the usually cold brown gaze. A shy smile broke across his face and his cheeks had a pink blush dusted across them. The assassin couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the cute expression.

"Ti amo Leonardo" he whispered into the artist's ear, before nipping it gently. Leonardo shivered.

"Ti amo anche" he whispered back, his voice catching in his throat when Ezio started to press open-mouthed kisses down the engineer's neck and moved his hand up beneath Leonardo's shirt. Leonardo moaned again, a little louder this time, and tightened his arms around Ezio's neck, urging him to play a little rougher.

Taking the hint, Ezio bit Leonardo's neck, revelling in the sharp gasp and low groan that followed. Leonardo clutched to Ezio as he felt his legs beginning to give way. The assassin grinned wolfishly, and manoeuvred them both toward the bed.

Ezio gently pushed Leonardo onto the sheets, catching his lips once more. Leonardo groaned and opened his mouth to meet the assassin's questing tongue with his own. He pushed back Ezio's cowl and tugged his hair tie out, watching as Ezio's hair fell past his shoulders, making a thin curtain around them, shielding them from the world.

They broke apart, Ezio pushing Leonardo's shirt over his head and threw it haphazardly to the floor. The artist moaned as the assassin latched onto one of his nipples, gently worrying it with his teeth. Blue eyes clenched shut and a hiss escaped the artist's lips as shots of cruel pleasure spread though his veins.

Just the sounds Leonardo was making had a strong effect on Ezio. The needful way that the other mewled as the assassin attacked his body were possibly Ezio's new favourite sound, and he wanted to hear more of it.

Ezio began to nip down Leonardo's stomach, loving the way the other male arched beneath his ministrations. Leonardo was in heaven, he could hardly think straight while Ezio was doing wonders to his body. Eventually he gathered the mental capacity to bring Ezio's face back up to his own and press a deep kiss to the assassin's lips. A low growl rumbled though Ezio's throat as he pulled away and began to unstrap all his armour, chucking it anywhere in the room, he didn't care where it went as long as it wasn't blocking his body from touching Leonardo's. Once he'd ripped his shirt off and thrown it away, he leaned back down and crushed his lips against the artist's, groaning as he felt their bare skin touch. Leonardo ran his hands up Ezio's chest, his fingertips dipping into scars that marred the assassin's tanned flesh.

"Ezio, mio dio, I can't wait much longer. Please… hurry up" Leonardo panted against his lover's lips. Ezio groaned at the want in the other's voice, along with the thought of what was about to happen, and kissed Leonardo quickly before leaning up and undressing them both until they were free of clothing, free of any barriers between them. Leonardo couldn't help the buck his hips made against Ezio, causing them both to groan loudly.

"Leo, do you have anything that could make this easier? I don't want you to be in more pain than is absolutely necessary" Ezio ground out, secretly proud of himself that he'd managed to string that many words together in the state of mind he was in. Leonardo nodded and reached under his pillow. He brought out a container with no label. Ezio took the container and opened it, not really caring what was inside and dipped three of his fingers in. It was a bit cold and gooey. Perfect for the job. Ezio chucked the container onto the table beside the bed and leaned back over Leonardo.

"This is going to be a little cold" he warned quietly before slowly pressing a finger into the artist's entrance. Leonardo squirmed a bit at the unfamiliar sensation, but didn't seem to be showing any signs of pain. With that in mind, Ezio pressed his middle finger to join his other finger and stretched them apart slowly. Leonardo closed his eyes as a slight burn rippled through him at his entrance being stretched further than it had been before.

Ezio moved atop of the artist again and began to nibble at his throat as he pushed his third finger into Leonardo. Said male clenched his teeth at the pain the final stretch brought. Ezio nibbled and kissed Leonardo's throat with more fervour than before, desperate to take his lover's mind off of the pain. The assassin began to pump his fingers in and out of the man below him, trying to loosen him up, he was almost painfully tight.

Ezio eventually decided to hook his fingers, wanting to see what would happen. Leonardo released a choked moan and bucked his hips onto the fingers inside him.

"Dio Ezio! Do that again! Per favore!" Ezio grinned against his lover's neck, relieved that he had managed to bring some pleasure to make up for the pain he had put Leonardo though. He began to pump his fingers again, hitting that spot which had Leonardo panting his name like a prayer.

Ezio now thought that Leonardo was ready and pulled his fingers from the artist's body, earning a disappointed groan from the older man. He moved so that his arousal was positioned against Leonardo's entrance.

"This will hurt, mi dispiace" the assassin whispered into the artist's ear before pushing into Leonardo and sheathing himself in one single thrust. Leonardo arched up, crying out loudly, tears springing to his eyes.

"Shh, I'm sorry" Ezio whispered, kissing the tears away, repeating said phrase over and over until Leonardo's eyes stopped watering. He pressed a gentle kiss to the artist's lips.

"I'm alright Ezio, move" Leonardo whispered, his blue eyes locked with the assassin's light brown ones. Ezio didn't look convinced but did as he was told nonetheless. He pulled out slowly and pushing back in, searching his memory for where the spot was that had the older man writhing beneath him.

Leonardo winced very slightly at every push inside him. The pain was nowhere near as bad as the first initial thrust, but there was still the odd burst of pain.

Suddenly, Leonardo saw white and he arched almost completely off the bed as a sudden burst of pure, unadulterated ecstasy shot straight through his body. Ezio let a smirk tug his lips, there it was. He concentrated on hitting that one spot.

Leonardo dragged Ezio's lips against his, trying to muffle his pleasured groans. The last thing he wanted was the neighbours asking questions the next morning.

"H-harder" he whispered almost silently. Ezio smiled against the artist's lips and complied, thrusting harder and making sure to pound Leonardo's prostate as hard as he could. Leonardo was so far gone that he couldn't even make noises anymore, he just buried his face into Ezio's neck and nipped, licked and kissed at the bronzed skin there. The assassin wasn't faring to much better, he was using what little brain capacity he had left to bite back loud moans of delight as he thrust into the older man's tight cavern.

Ezio felt a tell-tale tightening in his gut, signalling he was close to release. He reached between them and grasped Leonardo's stiff arousal, and began to pump it in counteraction to his thrusts. This had the artist clutching to him, rocking against his thrusts and his hand.

"E-Ezio… So close" the painter gasped out, before throwing his head back and groaning loudly, the sound sending the assassin over the edge as well. Ezio collapsed onto Leonardo, both men panting as if they'd run a marathon. Ezio lifted himself up slightly, his arms quaking as his muscles didn't want to cooperate with him, and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered into Leonardo's ear. The artist's eyes widened and his eyes shot over to his neglected open diary on the bedside table. February 14th. It _was _Valentine's Day. He smiled once he got over the shock and kissed Ezio's forehead.

"So it is… Happy Valentine's Day, il mio amore"

--

Urgh… finally… finally done!

That took about a month and a half to write :(


End file.
